1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor fixing mechanism for fixing a monitor and a display device therewith, and more particularly, to a monitor fixing mechanism with quick release design and a display device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of technology, a flat-panel display (FPD) has replaced a cathode ray tube (CRT) and become a trend in the display technology field. In contrast to a large volume and a heavy weight of the conventional cathode ray tube, the flat-panel display has advantages of low power consumption, less radiation and a thinning tendency. Increase of the size of the flat-panel display facilitates a thinning digital television to be popular in the entertainment field, such as a domestic entertainment, an outdoor advertisement, an exhibition and so on. As a result, how to design a fixing mechanism for fixing a display device with a stand becomes one of the critical issues of mechanisms of the display device. For example, with increase of transportation cost, a quick release mechanism is adopted for the flat-panel display and its stand for increasing loading quantity and reducing the transportation cost. However, a conventional quick release mechanism is to dispose a hook with a spring on a back cover of the flat-panel display for engaging with a Vesa plate on the base. Although the operation of the conventional quick release mechanism is easy, it occupies a specific volume on the back cover of the flat-panel display, resulting in disobeying the thinning tendency of the flat-panel display. In addition, the base can not be adapted to the back cover without the quick release mechanism, resulting in less community in use. How to design a monitor fixing mechanism with quick release design for meeting requirements of the thinning tendency as well as improving the community becomes an issue of the display device.